A typical vehicle electrical charging system includes one or more batteries which store and supply electrical power and energy to vehicle's various electrical components and accessories, and an alternator which provides electrical power to the vehicle and which charges the one or more batteries.
One type of electrical charging system, commonly referred to as a dual voltage type electrical system, includes a pair of batteries which have different electrical output voltages (e.g. 12 volts and 36 volts) and which increase the efficiency of the system. One drawback associated with these types of electrical charging systems is that additional or different components are required to charge both of the batteries without compromising the integrity of the system. Particularly, additional components are required to allow the batteries to be charged while continuing to provide voltage to their respective busses.
Efforts have been made to utilize a DC--DC converter to allow the alternator to simultaneously charge the batteries without compromising the integrity of the system. Other attempts have been made which utilize a dual output alternator or a pair of alternators to charge the batteries. While each of these proposed charging systems allow the batteries to be simultaneously charged while continuing to supply power to their respective busses, these systems are relatively expensive to implement and require special packaging constraints. For example and without limitation, DC--DC converters are relatively expensive, large and difficult to install within existing vehicle platforms. Furthermore, DC--DC converters generate an undesirable amount of electromagnetic noise which can interfere with the operation of other electronic components and devices within the vehicle. Dual output alternators and dual alternator systems further require additional electronic and mechanical components which unnecessarily complicate these systems. Moreover, each of these prior systems requires additional charging controllers or control systems which actively maintain the integrity and reliability of these systems.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved electrical charging system which overcomes at least some of the drawbacks of prior systems and which includes a pair of batteries and an alternator that selectively and efficiently charges the pair of batteries.